nazoreansfandomcom-20200214-history
The Werewolf
Werewolves are bestial monsters of rage and instinct, able to prowl even the deepest, darkest forests with ease. They are heirs to an ancient tradition that stretches back into prehistory and they walk without fear in places where others fear to tread. Despite their animalistic nature, most Werewolves are actually quite content to live out their lives removed from modern society. As long as you respect them, they'll respect you. Most of them, anyway. Origin Story: The Bible makes vague reference to King Nebuchadnezzar as taking on the qualities of an animal as a curse from God, however, the traits listed in scripture are more of a farm animal than a wolf. Still, many Nazoreans take this as an early reference to Werewolves, possibly even their origin. Other than that, there is no singular explanation for Werewolves that is commonly accepted. Each region of the world has its own mythical tale for the existence of the Wolfen, but no one really knows their exact origins. Facts: -The myth that Werewolves must transform during a full moon is only half true, the younger Werewolves lack the discipline to hold the change in place. Older, more experienced Werewolves can control the change and shift forms at will. -Werewolves are harmed by silver. -Werewolves benefit from heightened senses and can smell and hear from great distances away. They are master hunters and can track prey for miles, even in harsh weather conditions. However, those heightened senses can be used against them, smells or sounds that are especially potent may overload a Werewolf's system and knock them out momentarily. -Werewolves also have dramatically increased strength, speed, and toughness when in their wolf form. They also retain much of those increased attributes even in their human form. -Most Werewolves have just two forms, human and wolf. More experienced Werewolves will have variation forms, specifically a towering human/wolf hybrid form. -Werewolves are pack animals, they naturally congregate together. The idea of the lone Werewolf seems to be mostly myth, or just good storytelling. One Wolf in the pack will assert dominance through strength and skill, becoming their Alpha. Other Werewolves will always recognize them as Alphas, even if they are from other packs. -Animal Magnetism = Werewolves can assert a high degree of persuasion over other animals, especially mammals like canines, large cats, bears, etc. While the Werewolf can't command them to do tasks, they can usually intimidate them into obeying simple commands. -There are two types of Werewolves, Purestrain Werewolves and the Bitten. Bitten Werewolves are made from the bite of a Purestrain, however the only way to be a Purestrain is to be born with the Werewolf curse. Purestrain Wolves tend to be larger and stronger than the Bitten, and are usually the pack Alpha. Bitten cannot pass on the curse through their own bites. -Unlike human, Werewolves have boosted immune systems. They can eat raw meat or drink from a stream without fear of getting sick. -The idea of a rampaging Werewolf is largely stereotype. Most Werewolves spend their lives mastering their passions, so many of the older Werewolves are actually quite disciplined and focused. For Werewolves, natural selection is especially a fact of life. -Many Werewolves also become knowledgeable in earth magicks, since they are creatures of nature they are especially talented at learning the ways of pagan mysticism. On the same vein, Werewolves are common allies to the Order of Pagans. -Werewolves are wicked climbers and can often scale buildings in seconds. They also tend to be acrobatic and can perform physical feats that even other Supernaturals would find daunting. -Werewolves have a distaste for the Undead whom they consider to be walking affronts to the natural order. While Werewolves can and do befriend some Undead, as a whole Werewolf kind keeps their distance from them. Werewolf Bites: Being bitten by a Werewolf has strange effects. On mortal humans, a Purestrain's bite will transform them into Bitten. Bitten Werewolves are not strong enough in the curse to pass it on through their bite. However, other Supernaturals are effected by a Werewolf's bite can result in strange and spectacular effects. -Fey = Fey bitten by a Werewolf will often gain minor canine-like features, usually claws and a change in their facial structure. They will also gain increased strength and agility. And a craving for rare steak. -Vampire = A Vampire bitten by a Werewolf, especially a Purestrain, may transform into a Werewolf/Vampire hybrid. This metamorphosis is only temporary, but for that duration of time they will enjoy the combined benefits (and weaknesses) of both species. The Howling: A Werewolf's howl can be used for a variety of purposes, not least of which is to intimidate or scare others. When in their animal forms, Werewolves can communicate much through their howls, and even in their human form they can still produce a basic howl. Howling is also mandatory among the Pack because it helps to cement the bond of kinship between pack mates. Normally the Alpha will begin the howling and the rest will pick up afterwards. -Territorial Call = The most basic kind of howl, the Werewolf will let his presence be known through a high-pitched howl that can travel for miles on a cold night. -Distress Call = The Werewolf is in need of assistance and lets loose with this howl to alert others to his position. -Prey Sighted = Werewolf announces the location of a target to the rest in his pack. -Intimidation = Werewolf blasts opponents with a baritone howl that reverberates throughout his immediate vicinity. Usually only the larger Alpha Werewolves are capable of this. -Whoop / Yip = This is a jubilant sound made by enthusiastic Werewolves, usually when they are chasing after prey or driving a target into an ambush. Shamanism: Werewolves often practice Shamanism, which means they draw their magicks from native spirits or from nature itself. Shamanism often entails the calling out of spirits which are believed to reside in all things, a form of religion known as animism. -Shaman Werewolves can also create effects in the natural order of things, such as summoning flocks of birds, navigating their way effortlessly through trackless wastes, or producing sudden changes in the weather. -Purestrains may also be able to enter into pacts with ancient and forgotten beings within the spirit world that lay sleeping within nature. These ancient beings do not recognize the modern age of Man and will bestow their favor on the Wolfen to help preserve nature against the growing cities and suburbs of civilization. Other Shifters: There are more than just Werewolves in the world, there are other animal shifters as well. Werebears, Werehawks, and plenty more. Each comes with its own peculiar biology and set of powers, but all share the same basic characteristic: they can shift between normal humans and their animal alter egos. Berserkers: Berserkers are elite Werewolf warriors who combine their animalistic rage and fury with the ways of being a warrior. Berserkers have developed various techniques and fighting styles designed to utilize their animal physiology and shapeshifting to augment their fighting ability. Berserkers are savage fighters whose brutal strength and speed makes them a match for all but the most formidable of Supernaturals. Berserkers often drink herbal concoctions before going into battle, ancient tonics which augment their bestial fury and inure them to pain or fear. It is also popular for Berserkers to paint their bodies in tribal colors before war or practicing their rituals. Berserkers will fight with both tooth and claw as well as weapons, especially swords, axes, spears or other implements designed for fierce and intense combat. Guardians of the Earth: Werewolves are often portrayed as evil beasts and vicious marauders in popular myth and legend, but the truth runs much deeper. Werewolves possess a culture all their own that dates back to prehistory and they follow a path that advocates being in harmony with nature and defending the natural balance from the deprivations of others. The mainstream of the Werewolf species still adheres to this neo-religion and they will often prove to be valuable allies to the Nazoreans. Hunting Trip: Hunting Trips are exercises that Werewolf packs go through to better bond their members together. Alphas will often declare a Hunting Trip, usually choosing a powerful Supernatural for the target of the Trip. Hunting Trips normally take place in wild or secluded areas where the Wolves can be themselves without fear of being observed by humans. Hunting Trips are ranked according to their intended prey. The stronger the quarry, the more valuable the Hunting Trip will be in the eyes of other packs. The end goal of a Hunting Trip is for packs to train together, and to bring home an impressive trophy. Mongrels: Some diseases are unique to Werewolves and other Shifters. Those afflicted are often scrawny and malnourished looking. These Werewolves are often the omegas in their packs, the bottom rung of Werewolf society. While not necessarily treated harshly, other Werewolves may find it difficult to be around them. Mongrels will appear mangy and dirty, their fur matted and mis-colored and their breath will be absolutely noxious. Mongrels may break away from their original packs to live solitary lives alone, often in the gutters, sewers or in areas of urban decay. Many Mongrels seek out others of their kind to form Mongrel-only packs of their own, but these are relatively rare. Because they know what it means to live afflicted with a disease, Mongrels will find natural allies in the Order of Lepers. White Fang: Werewolves who make it to an advanced age will often develop all-white coats of fur. Also known as Longtooths, they are famous for their cunning and ability to hunt those who hunt them. White Fangs have years of experience hunting and laying traps and they possess their full human faculties even when in full wolf form. White Fangs will often forego returning to human form for days, weeks or even months at a time. It is said that some of the oldest White Fangs have actually forgotten how to shift back to human and spend the rest of their days as Werewolves far out in the wilds. White Fangs are prized as hunting targets by other Supernaturals, most especially the Order of Hunters who consider a White Fang coat to be a sign of high station in the Order. But beware, these beasts are extremely dangerous and many who go out looking for them never return. References: